marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleopatra (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Ptolemy XIII (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Venus; formerly Alexandria, Egypt, Roman Empire | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian, Egyptian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Queen of Egypt | Education = | Origin = Human turned into a Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Alexandria, Egypt | Creators = | First = Ideal #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Marc Antony In 41, B.C. Marc Antony, one of the triumvirs was given the Eastern sphere of the Roman Empire to rule. There, he met and fell in love with Cleopatra, the Queen of Egypt, who was also a consort of Julius Caesar during his life. Despite marrying Octavius's sister Octavia, Antony continued to lust after Cleopatra. This led to war with Octavius, which Antony lost, in part because Cleopatra withdrzw her fleet at a crucial moment. Aware that Antony was furious with her, Cleopatra sent him false news that she had killed herself because of him. Thus convinced of her love, Antony fell on his sword to join her in death. Hearing of this, Cleopatra committed suicide by allowing herself to be bitten by a poisonous asp. Encounters with Time Travellers She once felt strong feelings for Iron Man, who had been pulled back in time 2,000 years by her enemy, the mad King Hatap, who had rebelled against Cleopatra. Iron Man made his way to the court of Cleopatra and helped defend it against an attack by a Roman legion. Earning the gratitude and friendship of Cleopatra, Iron Man informed her of Hatap's plans and helped her fight off his army. Fearing defeat at Iron Man's hands, Hatap sought to use the charm to return to the modern era, but Iron Man squirted some oil on the charm, causing Hatap to drop it. Diving for the charm, Hatap inadvertently landed on an upturned sword, which apparently killed him. Hatap's army fled, and Iron Man used the charm to return to his time, despite Cleopatra's requests that he stay and rule by her side. In another encounter with a modern-day superhero, she was banished by the sorcerer Zota, where she ecnountered Doctor Strange. Strange defeated Zota and returned her home. She ruled over Egypt until 31 B.C. 1940s After her death, Cleopatra's spirit was apparently welcomed by the Olympian gods, or at least one such Olympian usurped her identity. She was granted immortality or impersonated, a being calling themselves Cleopatra accompanied the Olympian gods when they briefly relocated to the planet Venus while under the rule of the goddess Venus. In 1948, Venus had gone to Earth and taken up a job as a model and editor of Beauty Magazine. Seeking out models to appear in an article featuring the 10 most beautiful women in the world, Venus returned to the planet that was her namesake and gathered women from there. Among those was Cleopatra, who participated in the photo shoot before returning to Venus. She was played on TV by Liz Taylor. | Powers = Originally none. She was later seen as one of the Olympians, granted immortality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Cleopatra on Wikipedia * Cleopatra at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Egyptian Religion Category:Romans Category:Ptolemaic Dynasty Category:Egypt Monarchs Category:Suicide Category:Apotheosized Mortals